


Leave Me Be!

by C00kie154



Category: Halloween (2018)
Genre: Blood, Horror, Other, Romance, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00kie154/pseuds/C00kie154
Summary: When you moved to Haddonfield, you didn't expect the house you moved into to be so... Messy. The way everyone acted when you left your home didn't seem right either, so when you found out that the room that you used to sleep in was the room where a killer once slept, it made you hate the place even more. The trust you put into your parents was effected greatly. Did they know about this place when they had first announced that they were moving? Were they trying to get them killed? This doubt had changed everything. You won't believe it when Loomis shows up and tells you that the killer is coming.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Home

I took one look at the house my parents had decided to buy and immediately thought this was some type of joke.

"You can't expect me to go in there." I spat at my parents, still annoyed with our previous fight. Who would even buy a house with broken and worn down furniture, boarded up windows and doors, broken windows, and holes in the walls. You could practically peel the paint off the walls as easily as peeling a banana. 

"Oh, calm down. It's not the end of the world. And if you really didn't want to live here, then go buy your own house." My mother shot back as she pulled her items into the house. Seriously, why couldn't we buy one of the houses that were just across the road. A house that maybe DIDN'T have to be so worn down and empty? Despite the urge to run away from this stupid town, I carried my belongings into the house. I could just run away later, when I have a better chance of surviving alone. Maybe when I am ready. I still need to steal food from my parents and store water. Those are the basic needs, right? As for shelter... Anything would be better than this house.

"EW! A COCKROACH!" I screamed, rushing up the stairs and into a random room. This will have to do as my bedroom. No way am I leaving this room until my mother or my father tell me that they have killed that thing. Yes, I do have a small fear of insects, but you will just have to deal with it. I placed my items on the bed, surprised that this wasn't broken down like all of the other furniture. I will keep bringing up the state of this house until my mother gets someone in here to fix it up.

I unpacked all my clothes and put it in my dresser. I continued to pull out my sketch books and place them under my mattress. I don't want my mom going through my art. I know she would do that. She's just that kind of person, you know? Actually, that's the exact reason why we are in a fight at this moment. She had taken my sketch book and looked through it without my consent. Who does that? (Almost everyone, (Y/n).)

"(Y/n)! Get downstairs. I need your help." And just like that my days of luxury and safety had all came to an abrupt end. All thanks to the place my mother thought would be best for a family of three.

. . .

It's been a couple months. People act weird around me. They think the 'Boogeyman' is going to get me. Seriously, what is up with this town. Everyone here is so delusional. I can't even leave my stupid house without people staring. Speaking of my house, my family had cleaned everything up and the cockroach infestation has came to an end. Sure, there may be one or two here and there, but it's not as bad as it used to be. The furniture is fixed and we had someone come and fix the walls. Everything looks way better than it did when we had first arrived.

Though, now that Halloween is here, it would have been better if the house looked as it did on the outside. I mean, it was creepy as all hell. Yeah, I'm definitely going to prank everyone. Maybe, put a fake knife in my shoulder and some fake blood... It would be amazing. Everyone would think that the 'Boogeyman' had gotten me. You know, that's not that bad of an idea, I might actually just pull this off.

At work, people totally ignore me and say. "I don't want to be involved with someone living in that house." Or... "Stay away or I'll call the cops." Or there is the occasional nice person who is too nice to turn down my offers of taking them to the movies too rudely. "No, I'm already going someplace." It's funny, really. Even if it gets a little annoying or lonely. Laughing it off and pretending it's some large joke makes me feel better.

Thinking about the 'Boogeyman', I don't know if I would care if he showed up or not. I mean, nobody would miss me if I just suddenly got murdered. People would have already knew it was going to happen anyways.

I walked up the steps of the Halloween store and picked out a fake knife and some fake blood, making sure to check out more of the costumes whilst I was at it. This one mask had given me some sort of Deja vu. I mean, it was super pale and had a sort of... Angry, Expressionless face? The orange-ish hair on it's head only made it seem scarier, if that's even possible. I shook it off and walked to the front, paying for the items and hurrying out of the store, walking back to my car. This is going to be fun.

I pulled into my driveway, glancing out the window for a second. Just as I looked away, I realized I had seen the same mask from the store, staring at me from the bushes at the side of my house. I snapped my head back towards the bushes, only to see it gone. Maybe it was the guy at the front desk just playing tricks on me. He must have seen me staring at the mask. Or maybe all this 'Boogeyman' shit is making me paranoid. 

God, I'm starting to act delusional just like the citizens of this town.

I got out of the car, bringing everything in the bag with me and walked up to my room. I dumped everything I bought onto my bed and stared at it. I got a gallon of fake blood and a couple fake knives. And I gotta say, they look pretty realistic. Now, to get to making the outfit.

. . .

I finished making the outfit and set it aside, putting the other fake knife on my dresser. Maybe I can find use for it later. Maybe next year's Halloween? If I make it that far, that is. Ah crap, here I go again with these paranoid thoughts. I frowned, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I got a head ache. It's from all the stress, probably, right?

I got up and went downstairs, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. I smiled slightly, but that was wiped off my face the moment I turned around and saw the man that had a knife held above is head, the same white mask over his face.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you joking? This has to be a joke, right? Or are you really the 'Boogeyman'?

I stared up at the expressionless face, starting to laugh. "Funny joke." I grinned, but he just stared down at me, his knife raised in the air. As if in slow motion, it shot down towards me. I immediately went to dodge, but it lodged into my shoulder. I let out a small scream. He pulled his knife out of my shoulder and I hurried up the stairs.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my fake knife, holding it in front of me as I waited for the man to come into my room. Does he not know how to run? Seriously. Come on. I need some drama here. As I was about to walk into the hallway to see where he was, I heard his steps coming up the stairs. I gripped the knife harder, ready to fight back. I watched as he appeared from around the corner and I immediately started yelling. "I HAVE A KNIFE AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT." I screamed at him, holding it in front of me. He didn't seem to care and took a step towards me. "I'm warning you! I have major fight skills! I got a white belt in karate!" I warned again, oblivious to how the white belt is the worst belt you can possibly get.

He continued to walk towards me, so I took my chances and threw the knife at him. He fell back out of shock, laying flat on his back. The knife had bounced off and lay beside him. The same knife from before in his hand. I watched as he just lay there and snorted. I walked over towards him. "You know that was fake, right?" I asked, giving him a large, toothy grin. No way am I surviving anyways, so why not make the best out of this. Have fun before death, right? He just lay there, opening his eyes and staring up at me. "Hey you know... We could totally like.. Team up. I know this girl who lives a couple doors down who would kill to be killed. Actually, she's just a bully and I wouldn't mind having her gone, sooo.." I trailed off. "Oh! You and I.. We could totally get away with mass homicide together, y'know." I wasn't being serious.

He stayed silent, just staring at me. "So is that a yes?" I let him just lay there and suddenly started talking again. "Cool! I'll take that as a yes." I paused. "So, if we're gonna be team mates, you gotta help me deal with this." I pointed to my still bleeding shoulder. He, once again, didn't say anything, only gripped onto his knife again. "Woah there, bud." I backed away slightly again, but stopped when I realized that this reaction was probably what he wanted. He sat up and turned his head towards me. "Wow. Props to you. That mask you picked out totally adds to your creepy vibe. Love it." I grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"We're home!" My parents called and I immediately jumped over to shut my door. "K, Mom! I have a friend over, so please don't interrupt us!" I locked the door and huffed, turning around to find him gone, my window open and the curtains blowing. He was supposed to help me with my shoulder! Meanie.


	3. Will You Be Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that was how I survived. Or... So I thought.

I walked down the stairs, my shoulder bandaged up. I guess the adrenaline was what masked the pain until now. I really am an idiot, just leaving it unattended for so long. I mean, it needs to be treated right away. I was stabbed for Christ's sake. As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps, the door bell rang and I let my mother answer. I looked over her shoulder, seeing an older looking man standing at the door. "It's important." He started. My mother seemed confused, but I just seemed plain concerned. Did they know I had an experience with the 'Boogeyman'?

"What happened?" My mother asked, ignoring my presence like she normally did. She moved aside and let the man in. She really trusts a stranger like this? Wow. I would have just asked what he wanted before letting him in. But I guess this story isn't exactly how I want it to go. You have to add an antagonist, right? Is he even the antagonist?

"A man going by the name Micheal Myers is back in Haddonfield. He will not rest until he has chased you from his home. He's a blood thirsty killer who needs to be caught." He began, but my mother didn't seem to be taking any of it. "Please, you have to believe me. He will come here for you. And when he does, you need to call the police and get away from here as fast as possible. Once he sees your face, you are forever etched in his mind. He will not forget you. He will always kill his victims." He continued.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked, pushing my mom to the side and looking him up and down. He didn't seem like the type to be so worried, but that's just first judgments. Seriously, I knew the people here were paranoid, but... This man just takes it to another level.

"My name is Dr. Loomis. I need you to believe me. He was once my patient. I work at the Sanitarium. He used to stay there eve since what happened when he was a young child."

"So, you weren't able to help him?" I asked, which he responded with a: "No, he is the definition of pure evil." I gave him a judgmental look before continuing. "So why should we just trust someone that couldn't even help a small child learn to get better. That should be easy." I rolled my eyes and my mother nodded in agreement.

"You've seen how the people of this town look at you and act around you. You should know by now that this isn't a lie. He will come for you." I held back a laugh. He seriously needs to give up. I already know that someone is after us. He was in my room. And he didn't seem to like me very much. Could that be Michael Myers? The man with the white mask?

"Does he wear a white mask with orange hair?" I asked, giving him a long and blank stare. As soon as I had asked that question, he went pale. I continued on. "If so, then I haven't seen him." I let out a laugh as the man glared at me.

"This is no laughing matter. You are in extreme danger!" He tried to stop me from laughing but I just laughed harder. "Sir, if I may... We already had a run in with a man who broke into our house. My daughter here wouldn't even describe what he looks like. He stabbed her in the shoulder just a couple hours ago. She refused to go to the hospital. Could this be the man you were just describing?" My mother asked and I shot her a glare, crossing my arms. Of course I was careful not to hurt myself.

"So you've already seen him... I fear I'm too late." He sighed out, putting a hand to his head. I seemed to take this as a sign that he was defeated. I smiled and sighed. "Look, I don't think he will be killing us anytime soon. I think I embarrassed him. We'll be fine, so please, don't worry about us." I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"You... Embarrassed him?" Loomis looked up at me with a confused look to which I replied to with, "Yeah, it's kind of a long story that I don't want to get into right now." He only nodded and dipped his head as he turned around. "Then I bid you goodbye. If you need anything, just call me." He handed me a phone number and I nodded, waving as he left. As soon as the door shut behind him I let out a groan and tore the sheet apart, throwing it away.

"Are you stupid?!" My mother yelled, to which I just shrugged in response, starting to walk away. We didn't need some old man's help. We were better off without him. Better three people dead than four. Plus, if he does come back then I can just tease him with fake knives. Definitely gonna have to get more of those soon. Wonder if he actually thinks we're friends. If he does, then do I play along with it or tell him off? Play along, no way are you getting murdered sooner than you need to, (Y/n).

I smiled slightly as I flopped onto my bed, going through my dressers and pulling out some more comfortable clothes. I closed the blinds and pulled off my shirt, slipping my longer T-Shirt over my torso and pulling down my pants which I had soon replaced with some more comfortable shorts. I tied my hair into a bun and looked into the mirror, twisting the water on. I washed off any and all makeup on my face and turned around, running into someone's chest.

Micheal.


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Micheal.

"Oh... Hi." I looked up at him, just now realizing how tall he really was. "You came back to see me! How cute-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. His hands wrapped around my throat and he squeezed, preventing my from breathing. So this was the end. I gave him a small smile, closing my eyes as I waited for death to come to me, but it never came. I opened my eyes, my senses coming back to me. I looked behind Micheal to see my mother, grinning and holding her hands to her chest. As soon as she noticed my eyes, she immediately stopped smiling.

"Micheal?" She asked, looking up at the taller man who was now turned to face her. She backed away as he took a scissors from the bathroom counter and held it above him. I was too busy trying to catch my breath to even realize what he was doing until it was too late. There she was, in a puddle of her own blood on the bathroom floor. I stared at her body, my eyes wide. I looked up to Micheal as he turned to face me, holding the scissors towards me. Me, being the person I am, took the scissors and just stared at him. Footsteps came up the stairs and Micheal had disappeared through the window once more. Then I realized. 

I was just framed for murder.

"Wait, wait, wait." I muttered under my breath. "That was brilliant. Master plan." I whispered, my lips curling into a smile until I had realized the position I was in. My mother is dead in front of me and I was the one holding the weapon. No way am I getting away with this. This isn't like stealing bubble gum from a convenience store, this is way worse. I'm going to have to be put in jail.

"(Y/n)?!" My father called, staring at the bloody scissors in my hands and down at my mother. "You... You monster!" He screamed at me, running to the phones, only to find them dead. "Oh my god..." He started to panic and I suddenly had a thought. Did Micheal give me the scissors to finish the job? Is this his way of testing me? Maybe he wasn't framing me. Maybe I was supposed to kill my father. 

"He cut the phone lines, Dad." I gripped the scissors in my hand and stared at him sadly. He snapped his head towards me, a confused look spread on his face. "He cut the lines." I let tears brim my eyes as I stepped towards him. He stepped back, screaming at me to stop. I knew I had no choice. Either he dies by the hands of me and I live, or he dies by the hands of Micheal and both of us die. 

Option one sounds better to me.

"He's making me do this, Dad. You know I would never hurt you." I frowned, cornering him in my bedroom. "You know I love you." I let a tear roll down my cheek. "I love you so, so much." 

"Please, don't.." He whispered. "Please..."

"Sorry." I mumbled once more before stabbing him in the side of the neck, watching as blood sprayed on the wall. I gave a sad smile before turning and looking to see Micheal behind me. I didn't say anything, for I didn't feel like it. I just killed my father and my mother was already long gone. Micheal only stared at me as if asking why I did it. "You... Wanted me to, right?" I pointed at his body. "I did it for you." I smiled, quickly getting over the killings. They didn't care for me anyways.

He stayed silent and just stared, as if contemplating if he should kill me or not. If he just left me here, I would surely be arrested. If he took me with him, we could be a team, but at the same time, he wasn't looking for a partner. He just wanted his sister dead. If he took me with him as prisoner, it would be better that way right? The choices are endless. In this situation I was under his control. He could do anything with me if he wanted. I wouldn't be able to do anything to fight against it.

"So, you just gonna stand there? I could have so made myself some chocolate milk at this point. That would be way more productive than just staring at each other. You want some too?" I asked, giving a large smile before turning to go to the kitchen. I knew he wouldn't answer, so I'll make him some anyways. Though, I'm not sure if he will actually drink it, since he has to keep his mask on.. But why not be considerate and make him some anyways? Give him some for the road? Does he even have a house? Where does he even live if everyone is looking for him? Is he on a top wanted list or do people just forget about him after Halloween?

God, these questions need to go away. I know I'm not going to get many answers in my next breaths of life. I poured myself some chocolate milk and made him a larger glass, since he was a larger person. Can't have all this chocolate go to waste. Maybe if he doesn't want it I can drink it for him.

He came down the stairs and sat at the counter. Wow, a killer at my counter. This is such an accomplishment. "So, do all killers just walk? Do any of them run?" I asked, leaning towards him on the counter and staring at the eyes that were staring back at me. I slid the glass of milk over to him and turned away. "That's fine, I didn't expect you to answer. And I won't look if you take off your mask to drink." I promised.

I heard shuffling coming from behind me making me smile to myself and open the fridge. Who cares if the cops will be coming. When we hear the sirens then I will find out what happens to me. I heard more shuffling, a mask being put back on. I turned back around and picked up the glass. "More?" He shook his head and I nodded, bringing the glass to the sink. This is the first time he has actually contributed to the conversation. Even if it was just a shake to the head. It was progress.

"So, Mr. Myers..." I started, which resulted in him looking up at me from behind that mask of his. "What's gonna happen to me?"


	5. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did he have time to do this?

"What's going to happen to me." I asked, backing away from the counter slightly, just to give him space. I also wanted a head start if I had to run. I mean, not even I was ready for death. Is anyone ever really ready to die? I looked over at Micheal curiously, wondering what his next move would be. Of course, he didn't say anything. He only sat there and stared at me until the sirens started sounding and he rose from the counter. As soon as the police had barged into my home, Michael was gone. 

"(Y/n)?!" One of the officers looked confused. "Where are your parents? What happened?" They walked up to me, the glass of chocolate milk still in my hand. "The neighbors said they heard screaming." I tilted my head at them slightly, frowning. Of course I forgot what happened moments prior. Once I remembered, I went pale.

"Well, you see I was watching this horror movie. I got scared and shut it off. I wanted to try to make fake blood and I guess I got it all over myself." I played off how my parent's blood was all over me. "As you can see, it didn't go very well so I washed it down the sink. That's when I found the fake blood my friend gifted me." I started ranting, going into a long story. "And after I finished the fake blood experience, I came to the kitchen to get a glass of nice Chocolate Milk. Who doesn't like Chocolate Milk? It's great." I was terrible at playing things off. The police just stood there, dumbfounded. "What, did you think the 'Boogeyman' got me? HAH!" I laughed, setting the glass down.

"I see, well can we take a look around?" The police asked politely and I couldn't help but panic. Damn Michael leaving me for dead. I thought we were supposed to be friends, come on! I let out a shaky laugh and rubbed the back of my neck. "Why would you want to look around? Do you not believe me?" I asked, giving them the most innocent smile I could muster up.

"We just want to make sure nothing happened." And with that, I knew that they wouldn't leave me be without having a look around. I sighed as I nodded. They both walked up the stairs and I started to mentally prepare for what was to come. I was not ready to go to a Sanitarium. Or jail. I really didn't want to be locked up like Michael was. Whatever they did, they didn't do it right. Honestly, anyone could calm a boy, but they proved to me that some people are just so convinced that they are amazing and can help everyone that is mentally ill that they make everything so much worse.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that everything was clean. "When did he have the time to do this..?" I muttered under my breath, catching the attention of the police officers. "Oh, nothing. I was just getting worked up over the misplacement of one of these pictures." I picked up the picture frame that sat on the shelf next to the bathroom and moved it slightly over so that the picture was more visible to people who were walking by. "I'm kind of a neat freak." I chuckle awkwardly.

"When was the last time you saw your parents?" One of the officers asked, his blue eyes narrowing as he looked at me for any suspicion. "Just this morning when they went to work. They made me french toast which was AMAZING. Best cooks in the entirety of the world, I tell you. Anyways, they should have been back by now. Do you know what happened?" I managed to play it off nicely, keeping up my act.

"No. That will be all, thank you. Glad to see you're okay." The other officer with green eyes and brown hair smiled at me and took hold of his blond comrade, pulling him out of the house. "Thanks for stopping by! If you ever want some free chocolate milk, you know where to find me!" I called after them. As soon as they shut the door I fell against the wall, my eyes widening.

"This Michael guy really is speedy. When did he even clean up the mess? I would have bee scrubbing for days." I started talking to myself. "And that character I just made up is gonna have to stay like that for the rest of the time that I'm here. God, that's so embarrassing." Even though I said it was embarrassing, I couldn't help but laugh at myself and how awkward I made those officers seem.

"Oh, but that blondie was kinda cute." I giggled, rolling my eyes at my statement. "Yeah, as cute as a pigeon." I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen, scrubbing some drops of blood that lay on the counter top. I was surprised they didn't see it, but at the same time, it blends in with the dark color. If Mike didn't move those bodies, would they still have missed it? God, those cops were totally blind.

"I gotta say. I owe Mike for this." I muttered, not realizing the unintentional nick-name I gave him, or the white face that stared at me through the kitchen window.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it just everything that was going on or was it Michael himself. Was he the one who messed up my mind? Why did I do it?

I stared at the scissors that I had used to kill my father. How was I so naive?? Did he even want me to kill my father or was he going to let it all play out? What if I did it all for nothing? I regret everything. Why did I even do it? Why couldn't I have just gave in and let him kill me? That first time he came... I wish I didn't even try to get him to let me live. I just want to die. End everything. I have my father's blood on my hands now. He died by the hands of me, his own daughter.

Michael made me do it. He was the one who made me kill. It's his fault. He must pay.

H  
E

M  
U  
S  
T

P  
A  
Y  
.

I stood up and walk over to the mirror in my room, letting fresh tears run down my face. The sound of them dropping onto the wood of my desk was the only thing that kept me from breaking. The only thing keeping me from listening to my dark thoughts. "The lake just South of Haddonfield is 24 feet deep." My thoughts would tell me. "There's rope in the attic."

It's his fault. He wants me to feel this way. I don't want to pay for what he has done. It's his fault. 

I tried to silence my thoughts. I pulled at my hair and stared into the mirror at my reflection. Dark bags were under my eyes and my eyes were red with tears. My eyes looked dull. It reminded me of his eyes. Those dark, lifeless eyes. The evil behind them. I smiled at my reflection, creating an almost... Insane.. Maniacal look. Mom, Dad, you will be avenged. 

I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and pulled out the biggest knife I could find and brought it with me to my room, leaving it under my mattress. I looked over to the closet and sighed, closing it and walking to the front door and unlocking it. I did the same with the back door, hoping he would return soon to finish the job.

I walk into my bathroom and take out a brush, running it through my hair. My stomach rumbled, but I didn't seem to mind. I didn't want to eat right now. I set the brush down when I finished and walked out, flopping onto my bed and staring out the window, the faint 'Trick or treat!' being heard from a door down. I turned my front porch lights off, since I didn't want anyone coming here right now.

I walked into my closet and pulled out the fake knife and the blood, gluing the knife onto my shoulder and placing fake blood around it. You see, I wasn't too good at this, so it wasn't the best, but I managed to get it good enough so that it looked real enough in the dark. At first glance, 'She got stabbed', second, 'Oh it's just a prank'. I grinned in fascination and turned away, giving my room a long stare to look everything over. If someone did anything to mess it up while I was gone, I would know.

I made my way downstairs and ran out of the front door screaming and falling to the ground. Families around me started to scream, too. But what I wasn't expecting was for Michael to walk up behind me. Families ran away from me and I laughed in triumph, still not noticing the large figure that was towering over me. I thought I was the one who scared them, but instead, it was Michael.

I sat up and took the handle of the knife and pulled it out, rolling my shoulder to make it more comfortable for me. I looked up at Michael, letting out a shocked squeal. As soon as I realized it was him, I let a smile make it's way to my face. No, it wasn't fake. I just found this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of the person who ruined my life. "Hey there, Mikes." He tilted his head at me and I just reached my hand out to him. "Come with me. I have more chocolate milk~." He didn't budge.

I let out a grunt as I took his hand in mine, pulling him to my house forcefully. "I don't have much people to talk to now that my parents are gone, so you coming here is perf-" I was cut short by the stinging in my arm. I immediately let go of him and looked to see he had slashed my arm with his knife. "You could have just told me to let go! God damn, man!" I hissed and covered my wound with my other hand. My hatred was burning brighter than before.

Michael moved forward on his own and into my house, sitting down at the counter. "Just a moment, let me clean this icky blood away." I walked upstairs and washed off the blood quickly and grabbed the knife from under my mattress. I looked at it and let the adrenaline rush through my veins. This is it. Today, Halloween night. I'm going to get rid of the Boogeyman. 

I walked down the stairs, hiding the knife behind my back as I walked up to Michael. "So, chocolate milk?" I asked him and he only sat there. I grinned to myself and pulled out the knife, holding it up high. I looked into the window. It was dark, so I could see the reflection of me. And that was when we made eye contact.


	7. In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I expect him to see the knife in my hand? Did I expect my plan to even work? And how the hell is he still alive?

I looked over at Michael through the reflection of the window. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, the knife in my hand becoming less familiar to me. I hated the feeling. It was like I was alone with _him_. The way he glared at me through the reflection as if daring me to make my move. The way his dark eyes never blinked. He just kept... _staring._ I wanted it to end. I wanted him to stop. And the only way for me to end this situation is to...

I swung my knife down at him, lodging it in his shoulder. I ripped it back out and went to stab him again, but his large hand wrapped around my wrist. I let a scream escape my lips as I grabbed the knife with my other hand, but he managed to grab that hand, too. He pulled on my arms, flipping me onto the counter in front of him. I wheezed as I tried to gain the air back into my lungs. His eyes never left me as he took the knife from my hand and held it above his head. This is the end. I was dead. Gone.

"MICHAEL." Someone yelled and he turned around, tilting his head as he lowered the knife to his side slowly. "Michael." She said much more calmly. Thank god someone was helping me. "I knew you would be back... Why aren't you coming to me like you always do?" She asked him, the harsh breathing behind the man's mask only becoming louder now that someone had caught him in the act of killing.

I rolled to my side and let myself rest for a while, my eyes half lidded. I suddenly didn't feel good at all, the tears rushing to my eyes again. Pain filled my lower back as I lay on the cold counter, my hands making their way to my face. I stopped paying attention to what was happening as I let myself bask in my own pain and emotions. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to disappear. 

I was brought back to reality when I heard a gunshot. I heard a _'thud'_ and turned my head to looked to see what was happening. The woman had a gun in her hand and was making her way towards me. Michael was laying on the ground, flat on his back, his emotionless mask staring up at the ceiling. Blood dripped from the gun shot wound and my lips curled into a smile.

"Are you okay?" The woman asks, but I didn't reply. I slipped off the counter, dragging myself over to Michael and letting myself fall onto my knees. I wanted to watch his death, despite the pain my back was in at the moment. "Hey! Get away from hi-!" She cut herself off as soon as he opened his eyes. He wrapped his hand around my neck and sat up, his grip on me tightening. I brought my hands to his wrist and tugged at it, but he didn't budge. The woman was reloading her gun, but managed to drop her bullets everywhere.

"Mi.. Ke.." I started to talk, but he tightened his grip more. My voice had stopped working at this point, thanks to how tight he was holding me. I gave up on trying to pull his hands away, since I knew that he wouldn't let go. He was much stronger than I was. I reached around, looking for something, finding the knife that he had dropped. I took hold of it and stabbed his arm, making his grip on my neck loosen just enough to let me go. I pulled away as fast as I could and ripped the knife out, pulling it away from him.

"Mike." I started again, which got his attention. He stared at me with his dark, rage-filled eyes. "Why did you make me do it?" I asked as I hold the knife close to me. No way was he getting it. He showed a slight reaction, his eyes narrowing as his head tilted the other way. "My parents. Why?" I asked again, which got the girl's attention.

"What happened to your parents?" I glance over at her. She didn't seem like she really cared, only curious, shocked, scared? It was impossible to tell. All I could say was that she didn't have the slightest care if they were dead or not. This angered me and she seemed to notice. She put her hands up and I stepped forward and if on some sort of instinct, I raised the knife and brought it down, into her shoulder. My aim could be a bit better.

I seemed to strike some nerve with Michael, which made him grab my ankle and pull, making me fall. I screamed at him and slashed my knife at him, but he didn't seem to care at all. "Get off of me! You monster!" I screamed, the girl staggering back, holding her shoulder. I turned to her and gave her a death glare. "I HATE YOU. WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE." I ripped my ankle from Michael's grasp and hurried over to her. Michael got up and pulled me to him as he wrapped his hands around my neck. I didn't fight back this time, only closed my eyes until I heard a sickening crack.

The problem was, I wasn't dead.

I open my eyes and realized that the girl had tried to intervene and Michael had broke a bone in her arm. I snapped my eyes back to Michael who had dropped me onto the floor. My hands made their way around my own neck, making sure that he really let go of me. I looked up to him. If he could just snap a bone easily, then why didn't he kill me quicker like he could have? 

"Mike." I spoke again, his head turning towards me slowly as it tilted to the right slightly. "Kill me." I ordered, his head tilting to the left curiously. "KILL ME!" I shouted and he seemed to be even more confused than before. "Let me die." I started crying again, slumping over onto the floor as I buried my head in my hands. "..Please..." I whimpered.

He said nothing as per usual. What he _did_ do was walk up to me and pick me up. He set me on my feet and just stared at me, looking over my facial features. As soon as he was finished, he looked right into my eyes. I could tell he was frowning, his once dull brown eyes were now filled with a mixture of emotion. The girl didn't seem to be okay with how close he was to me. 

"Get away from her!" She screamed and tried to push Michael away, but he didn't budge. He stood completely still and did nothing. The moment she pulled me away from him, his eyes went dull again and he turned towards her and took a knife from the drawer in the kitchen. He walked up to us, making my eyes widen. "Michael." She tried to reason. We hit a wall behind us and I looked over at her. 

_Why does she keep saving me?_

"Michael-" He stabbed her in the abdomen. She fell to the floor as blood spilled from the stab wound. "M-Micheal..?" She looked up at him as he tilted his head. After that, there was no movement. Sirens sounded and Michael looked at me. I knew that he wasn't going to leave me alone for long. That moment where his eyes... Lit up. That's when I knew that he would be back for me.

He was gone faster than you could say _Halloween._ Paramedics rushed in and took the girl into an ambulance. I walked after them and looked around, seeing people staring. I covered my face, not wanting them to stare at me any longer. Not when I looked like this. "Ma'am? We would like to ask you a few questions." A police officer told me. I nodded and sat in the back of a truck as they had asked me questions.

I told them everything, start to end. But once they left me, my mind wouldn't stop replaying that moment. When he held onto my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. It wasn't a blank stare, it was like he was almost _searching_ for something. Something that he could not find.


End file.
